


Dating the Doctor

by Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo



Category: Doctor Who, Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: 13 has some serious bottom energy right here, Cute, F/F, Fluff, She's so soft, Thasmin is love thasmin is life, The doctor is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo/pseuds/Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo
Summary: Shout-out to whoever came up with this amazing prompt! Let me know in the comments if it was you!!
Relationships: 13/yaz, Thasmin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Dating the Doctor

Dating the Doctor was- is an... adventure, to say the least. Sometimes it's more adventurous than exploring a new alien planet, but then again, she is an alien and relationships might as well be a new planet for Yaz. With the Doctor, every day is different. Every day is just as unpredictable as the next. 

\--

Take today for example.  
Yaz was just sat in the control room, minding her own business, a perfectly normal senareo... Until the doctor walked in.

"I need some help in the bedroom."

Yaz looked up at the Doctor, stood in the doorway of the control room from where she sat, cross legged, on the floor with an expression of both shock and incredulity. 

"I'm sorry, but last weeks line has just been knocked off the top spot. That was defiantly your cheesiest line yet!" Yaz giggled.

The Doctor furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and pushed herself from leaning against the doorframe to standing.

"What's cheese got to do with it?"  
Her confusion was so innocent and pure, it stunned Yaz into an open mouthed, wide eyed silence. 

"I just want us to fork. Will you be my big fork?" The time lord continued, scronching her face in such an adorable way, it made over looking her mix up of kitchen cutlery just that little bit easier. 

Yaz smiled at the floor and laughed through her nose as she stood up. Dating the Doctor was one hell of a rollercoaster, but she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
